


beg

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa'd very much like to beg.prompt 22: embarrasment





	beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).

_I want to worship you_, Jon had said, kissing her cheeks and burying his hand between her legs.

Sansa remembers the heat of his touch on her, his expert finger coaxing reactions out of her body and her face burns with the memory. You're a Goddess, he said, dropping to his knees. He took her thigh and laid it over his shoulder, holding her leg in place. _I shall put you on an altar. The whole world will have no choice, but to worship you._

She looks at him, on the other side of the dinner table, and he smiles as if he knows what she's thinking about. Maybe he is.

Jon winks, licking his lower lip, glistening underneath the artificial light and she sighs, imagining him tasting herself in his mouth. _Delicious_, he seems to mouth to her and Sansa feels her cheeks burning even hotter.

She drinks an entire glass of water, trying to drown out the fire in her lower belly, and Jon smiles.

Gods. She's so embarrassed. Here they are, in the middle of a family dinner, and she is daydreaming about an earlier tryst, too distracted to pay attention to their father's speech.

Sansa imagines him coming to her room later that night, whispering in her ear about how she almost ruined everything, how she almost revealed their dirty little secret and how she needed to be punished for it.

_I want you to beg_, he'd say, hands traveling down her dress, _I want you to beg for my mercy._

Sansa would very much like to beg.


End file.
